Albert Wesker (β)
Albert Wesker is a primary antagonist of the Resident Evil franchise. He made his series debut in The Ultimate Game. but his first chronological appearance was Genesis. Canon Wesker hails from the Resident Evil series, acting as a major antagonist. He made his first appearance in the first game. He is the former field captain of S.T.A.R.S., before revealing himself to be a double agent for the evil Umbrella Corporation. Pre-Convergence Wesker was working with Umbrella when a version of himself from an alternate universe arrived and informed the group of the greater multiverse. Though it was unknown at the time, this alternate Wesker was working a demonic being called Diablo, who helped Umbrella to cross into another dimension to steal a device known as the Tesseract. This started a war with an organization from that world called S.H.I.E.L.D. who were desperate to take back the powerful Tesseract. Due to the great technological leaps the Tesseract secured Umbrella, the alternate Wesker replaced the prime Wesker as head of bioweapons research, much to the prime Wesker's anger. In order to fight S.H.I.E.L.D., the alternate Wesker convinced Umbrella to use the Tesseract to gather individuals from other dimensions and force them into helping Umbrella. This was, in truth, a part of the alternate Wesker's secret plan, but the prime Wesker grew suspicious of his counterpart's actions. Plot Involvement Genesis Wesker first appeared to the survivors soon after their initial capture, explaining to them the reality of their situation. They were to fight for Umbrella against S.H.I.E.L.D. agents or else be killed. After the survivors were captured and used by S.H.I.E.L.D. to infiltrate Umbrella, Wesker was forced to stand down as the alternate Wesker handled them. After some of the survivors died and were put into new replicated bodies, prime Wesker tasked them with investigating the alternate Wesker, but the mission came up with nothing conclusive. After Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson destroyed Ultron, Wesker demanded the two stand down or else he'd kill some of the survivors via the devices Umbrella implanted into their heads, but he was knocked out by Scott Lang, who was being controlled by the alternate Wesker at the time. After the alternate Wesker betrayed Diablo, he had Umbrella flee to an alternate dimension using the Tesseract. After, he forced the prime Wesker to work at a remote facility Umbrella was working while he carried out his following plans. Before the Sickness Wesker's appearance during this story was brief, though it established that he had tasked Jack Krauser to seek out Leon Scott Kennedy and kill him, implying that the man had been fighting Umbrella ever since the events of Genesis. It is likely that the events of ''Before the Sickness'' occurred just before Wesker found himself within The Ultimate Game. The Ultimate Game He had very limited active involvement in the event, mostly interacting with Claire Redfield when he was around. It was his desire to assist in the taking down of the alternate Wesker, but the prime Wesker died during the event. Epilogue(s) Genesis After the events of The Ties That Bind, the alternate Wesker abandoned Umbrella after his plans failed and the prime Wesker secured his place back as Umbrella's head bioweapons researcher. He ordered Mom Lalonde to create replica bodies for Jack Krauser and the members of Wolfpack. When Lalonde asked if she could revive the Birkins as well, Wesker refused, seeing them as non-essential. The Ultimate Game He never received a proper epilogue, as he met his end in Silent Hill and was never revived. Character Relationships * Jill Valentine - A major character in Resident Evil who also appeared in The Ties That Bind. Wesker was a former captain of hers when he pretended to serve at S.T.A.R.S., before he was discovered to be a double agent. * Chris Redfield - Also applies to the second incarnation. A major protagonist in Resident Evil who made his debut in Fusion. Like Jill, Chris served under Wesker during their S.T.A.R.S. days, before Wesker would betray them all and reveal his true allegiances. Trivia * In Resident Evil 5, Wesker's previous height of 6'0 was retroactively changed to 6'3, to appear more threatening. Although in actual gameplay, he appears to be closer to 6'7. Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Genesis